The present invention relates to decorative pictures and particularly picture sets that are capable of generating colored and dynamic lighting patterns.
The common pictures being hung on walls are mostly static types. Even those with three-dimensional effect also are static nature. Their appeal diminishes rapidly when hung for a period of time. This mainly results from lack of lighting effect on the static pictures. Hence they look dull and become not stimulating after a period of time. The static nature makes the pictures plain and not distinctive, and does not have lasting appeal.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved picture set that has dynamic visual effect to enhance its appeal. The dynamic decorative picture set according to the invention has colored character strings made of a cold light material, such as known electroluminescent (EL) material, which can radiate light when electrified. The decorative picture, character strings or patterns can be lighted in a gradual and running fashion to increase its amusing and appealing effects.